1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vibration analyzing system, a vibration analyzing apparatus, and a vibration analyzing method.
2. Related Art
There has been proposed a system that, when an earthquake occurs, diagnoses damage to a building due to quakes and reports a disaster situation via a network. For example, JP-A-2008-298704 (Patent Literature 1) proposes a building monitoring system that calculates a deformation amount of a building due to an earthquake from information concerning the earthquake and structure data of the building and prioritizes and notifies a disaster situation of the building according to the calculated deformation amount.
As a system that monitors and analyzes life activities of a resident of a building, for example, a life monitoring system disclosed in JP-A-2005-128938 (Patent Literature 2) has been proposed. The monitoring system is configured to detect life activities of the resident from a sensor set on a floor surface of the building and output a signal to the outside according to the detected life activities.
When a large earthquake occurs, a disaster situation of the building can be detected by the building monitoring system. However, the building monitoring system cannot detect a disaster situation of the resident. The life monitoring system can detect life activities of the resident. However, the life monitoring system cannot detect, for example, a situation in which the resident is confined in the building because of the large earthquake and cannot take refuge outside. If hands and feet move in a space where the resident is confined, the life monitoring system sometimes erroneously determines that the resident lives without a problem. Therefore, the building monitoring system and the life monitoring system need to be associated to determine a disaster situation of the resident when an earthquake occurs. The disaster situation cannot be quickly grasped.